


fast & furious

by maplestreet



Series: loonthology [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, i dont know if i should add crack but it's there, i'll try to make it as fluffy and sweet as possible, just a bunch of homos, lipsoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maplestreet/pseuds/maplestreet
Summary: Maybe her girlfriend had a point when she said traffic rules are important regardless of how empty the street was. If Jungeun had just listened to Jinsol at that moment, then maybe she wouldn’t have wrecked their car and ended up with a fractured arm.
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Series: loonthology [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750195
Kudos: 97





	fast & furious

**Author's Note:**

> hi ! im starting a collection of loona drabbles. they're going to be short and (hopefully) sweet aha. none of the chapters are connected they're all different stories and there are gonna be more ships later on not just one! anyway enjoy! (i'll add more tags in later on)

“You did  _ what _ ?” Haseul questions with a disappointed look, unable to believe that she was seeing Jungeun on a hospital bed, her presumably responsible friend, because of a stupid car accident that could have easily been avoided.

“I stepped on the gas full-speed, lost control, and hit a pole.” The brunette pouted as she hid her embarrassed face behind her uninjured hand.

“Jesus Christ.” Haseul pushes her gold-rimmed glasses up the bridge of her nose (though it looked more like she was doing the sign of the cross).

Jungeun sinks deeper into the hospital mattress, obviously uncomfortable with the interrogation. She felt more like a criminal being questioned than a patient being treated. Looking to her girlfriend for help, she begs Jinsol to get them out of here and stop Haseul from giving her an hour-long lecture but Jinsol was just as disappointed as Haseul was.

“Don’t look at me like that.” Jinsol mumbles, trying to stay strong in the face of her girlfriend’s extremely captivating big brown eyes (but lord knows she can’t hold on much longer).

“ _ You  _ should’ve stopped her!” The medical student points an angry finger at Jinsol, who in turn raised her hands in protest. 

“You think I didn’t?!” 

“Just why on earth did you do that?” Haseul once again turns to Jungeun, who was supposed to be the more mature one between her and Jinsol despite being younger.

“I was binging  _ Fast & Furious  _ until the 7th movie,” Jungeun says in a quiet voice.

After hearing the defeated tone of Jungeun’s voice, Jinsol instantly softened. “Aw, baby. Is that why you were crying on the couch last night? I’m so sorry I didn’t—”

“CAN YOU STOP BABYING HER FOR ONE SECOND.” Haseul snaps at the taller girl, getting even more upset now that she’s dealing with fully grown adults that acted like literal five year olds. Once Jinsol purses her lips and looks away, Haseul puts her attention back to Jungeun. “HOW THE FUCK DID A CAR MOVIE DRIVE YOU TO DO THIS?”

As if this situation wasn’t enough to frustrate Haseul, Jungeun begins to snicker. “ _ Drive _ me to do this,” She laughs a little louder. “I see what you did there, Haseul.”

Not only that, but Haseul could hear Jinsol’s muffled giggles from behind her, too.

“Has it ever crossed your mind that you could’ve  _ died _ ? Jinsol was lucky enough to get out of this scratchless!”

“I just wanted to pay tribute to the movie!” Jungeun reasons. “Plus, I had everything under control. If it weren’t for that stupid rock.”

“That was a speed bump, babe.” Jinsol leans closer to Jungeun and interjects with a soft whisper.

“Oh so you’re taking her side now?” 

“What—no, Jungeun. I—” 

“OH MY GOD! BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!” Haseul’s voice boomed inside the four walls of Jungeun’s hospital room. “We are halfway to  _ thirty  _ and you’re both still acting like preschoolers!” 

The couple looks down like they’ve just been scolded by their mother, a guilty look apparent on both their faces. 

Haseul goes on and on about traffic rules and what could have happened if the situation was different. 

What if someone was there? What if there was an incoming vehicle? What if they were driving on a cliff? What if instead of a pole, they hit a  _ person _ ?

“You’re lucky your car is insured and your workplaces aren’t that far from where you live!” With an exhausted sigh, Haseul finally begins to calm down. “No more  _ Fast & Furious  _ movies for you.” She points at Jungeun, who then frowned at the thought of not being able to watch the 8th movie and the incoming 9th one. 

“As for you,” Haseul’s eyes turn from Jungeun to Jinsol. “We both intern at the same place so you’re literally within my reach. If this happens again, I will dye your hair back to blonde.”

Jinsol puts a hand over her mouth, gasping at Haseul’s cruel threat. 

“Don’t worry, babe. I’ll still find you hot. I mean, I  _ did  _ start dating you when you were blonde.” Jungeun puts a comforting hand on Jinsol’s arm and gives her a loving smile.

If Haseul was a mean person, she would’ve gagged at the sight of her two friends canoodling in front of her and left them to mop her upchucked lunch themselves. But Haseul was a good person, and a good person helps get their friends shit together. 

“Please take responsibility for your actions.  _ Please. _ ” 

The two girls nod in unison, wanting nothing more than Haseul to stop her sermon and leave the hospital in peace. 

“Okay.” Haseul clasps her hands and takes a deep breath. “We’re done here, then. You’ll be discharged in a bit and then you can both go home.”

—

The moment Jungeun and Jinsol get to their cozy little apartment, the brunette immediately plops on the couch and hugs her favorite throw pillow with one arm. She almost forgets about her injury when she tries to reach for the remote control with her other hand, ready to launch Netflix and spend the rest of the night lounging in the living room. Jinsol sees her struggle and tends to her girlfriend at once.

“What do you want to have for dinner, Jungie?” Jinsol asks, already making her way to the kitchen with confidence. 

Now Jungeun loves Jinsol more than anything else in the world (and even beyond). There was no question about that. But the older girl was a terrible cook; even Jinsol knew that herself. 

“Can we just have some dim sum delivered and binge some movies?” Jungeun smiles sheepishly.

Jinsol shrugs. Less work for her, at least. “Alright.”

While Jinsol was dialing their favorite restaurant, Jungeun busies herself on the selection of available movies to stream. She opens her To-Watch list and scrolls down to find the eighth movie of the  _ Fast & Furious  _ franchise, tempting her to just click on it and watch the show. But before she could, Jinsol catches her and snatches the remote from her hand. 

“Nope! No car movies for you.”

“Sol, come on!” Jungeun whines with a look of annoyance. “They’re the only ones that keep me entertained nowadays.”

“They’re also the ones that got you the cast on your arm. And Haseul’s gonna send me six feet underground if she finds out you’re watching this again.” The dark-haired girl takes a seat on the couch beside Jungeun. 

“Then what am I supposed to do while waiting for the food to arrive?  _ Fast & Furious  _ is the only movie I want to watch right now.” Jungeun wanted to cross her arms but she just ended up putting her good arm across her chest. 

“Well,” A delectable idea pops up in Jinsol’s mind, biting her lower lip at the thought as she slowly scoots closer to Jungeun. “It’s not like it’ll arrive so soon so… we have time.”

Jungeun picks up on her girlfriend’s hidden motives and as much as she wanted to reciprocate, she was literally in no position to do anything rash considering the limited movements of her injury. “I’m  _ injured _ and that makes it hard for me to move my hands around. They’re practically useless.”

“That’s okay, I have mine.” Jinsol wiggles her eyebrows suggestively; there was a goofy grin on her lips that Jungeun wanted to kiss so bad. “They might not be like the movies you watch but… I think they’re  **fast and furious** enough.”

The pun makes Jungeun’s cheeks redden and burn up, sending a wave of heat all throughout her body. “God, you’re such a loser.” But she leans in for a kiss anyways, feeling the evident smile of victory creeping up on Jinsol’s lips as the moment between them grows deeper.

**Author's Note:**

> twt: lipsouluvr  
> cc: lovecherrylipse


End file.
